


starry night

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Saïx wanted to enjoy a peaceful evening, admiring the rare starry sky, but Xigbar has other plans.
Relationships: Saïx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SytheriaDethvow](https://twitter.com/SytheriaDethvow).
> 
>  **Warning** : I use words to describe Saïx's body parts that may be uncomfortable to some, proceed with caution.

The sky of The Castle That Never Was was always covered in clouds, lost hearts converging to Kingdom Hearts, acting as stars. There was no point in looking outside, up at the dark grey sky, nothing to see, nothing to wish for, and Saïx had lost the habit of doing just so mere days after becoming a nobody. 

Up until now.

It is a rare night. It happens once every few weeks, completely unprompted, unprepared for and there is no explanation to it: the sky is clear. The sad clouds are gone, the night embracing a peaceful midnight blue, stretching to worlds unattainable. Stars are shining bright. The moon is here. 

The phenomenon is fairly recent. It never happened before they all fell, before Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, now awaiting to be rebuilt. It must mean something - or at least, Saïx newfound heart thinks so, but he doesn’t dwell on it so much. Instead, he welcomes the event with arms open and, each night, he swiftly makes an escape for the roof of the Castle. 

Saïx is not an assassin. Saïx is  _ not  _ meant for stealth. It came with no surprise to him the first time he discovered Xigbar on the roof, waiting for him. What came as a surprise, though, was the interest the man had for the night sky -- of course, he had power over space, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was interested in the vast and empty void itself. When Xigbar decided to show up the next few times, Saïx did not say a word, and usually, they would lay on the roof and watch the shining dots in comfortable silence.

This particular night, though, is  _ different _ .

This night, their sparse and idle chatter has died down to a hanging silence. The roof is completely quiet -  _ almost _ . 

Breaking the still night, a breathing sigh escapes Saïx’s lips. A chilly breeze caresses his skin as fingers descend down his groin, pushing past his pants down to that entrapped heat. His entire being is shaking with impatience and want. “Xigbar,” he growls between gritted teeth, as fingers ghost over his skin but never actually touching. 

He is met with a chuckle as fingers glide along his lips, good but not near enough, teasing, and he groans louder. He knows too well what the man is expecting and it will kill him before Saïx utter the words. “I just need one little word, Moonglade. One word,” Xigbar says, and he can see the malicious smirk on the edge of his lips. 

“I swear…” He threatens, all bark and no bite,  _ for now _ .

But Xigbar is not one to be swayed easily, he thrives on the despair and hunger in Saïx’s voice. “We have all the time in the world.” And along with his words, a second hand appears over Saïx’s pants, opening the zipper and pushing the garments down to his hips, just to leave enough room for future ministrations  _ if  _ he gets what he wants. “The night sure is beautiful,” he hums, arms propped behind his head before they disappear into nothingness. He hasn’t even cast a glance towards Saïx yet, eyes drawn to the infinite starry sky. 

The blue-haired man mutters to himself, cheeks blushed and brows sweating. Fingers trace along his folds, thumb pressing on his perineum, and Saïx closes his eyes so tight they hurt -- but not as bad as his pride. “Please,” he whispers, any further plea or complaint stuck in his throat. 

There’s a second of _nothing -_ no movement, no breath, no witty remarks, _nothing_ , - and Saïx fears he hasn’t been heard. But then he feels the press of a thumb against his throbbing clit and he _whines_. 

The sensation is so good it burns, the immediate relief of finally being touched quickly replaced by the immense need for more, more,  _ more _ . And more he is given. Not one but two fingers slide inside of him, and he immediately clenches hard around them. Xigbar visibly twitches but he is fast to compose himself, hiding his own growing erection between crossed legs. Instead, he uses the momentum to curl his fingers and press right where he is needed - the feeling is so much a few more stars appear in the sky. 

His mouth parts in a silent moan as fingers start moving, stretching him and applying just the right amount of pressure on his clit. He slides his own hands under his shirt, Xigbar’s being already full. The cold breeze of the night is a welcomed brush to his heating skin, but he doesn’t dwell on it, too impatient and so close. Between two fingers, he rolls his nipple, sensitive after being played by his companion moments ago, and his hips jerks forward in search of  _ more _ . 

He’s right on the edge of that sweet bliss if only Xigbar would twist his fingers right there and apply merely a little pleasure... His right leg kicks into the ground beneath him, desperately trying to ground himself somewhere as he feels the heat flooding his entire body, he closes his eyes as his jaw falls open and--

“Saïx?” The voice comes out of nowhere, too close, _ way too close _ .

Oh. He had forgotten about that… little inconvenience. 

He grabs Xigbar’s wrist right before the man dives back in. He absolutely doesn’t trust himself to stay quiet and he  _ must _ . He’d be mortified if any of their co-workers were to find him in his current predicament - especially when he should be working and has been avoiding everyone for the past two hours or so. 

“Xigbar?” Their co-worker screams. In the slowly clearing fog of his mind, Saïx identifies Demyx, and the man seems upset. “Dudes! Where the fuck are you?” His voice is quite clear, meaning he must be next to a window. Meaning he is  _ right underneath them _ .

Xigbar snickers, not loud enough to be heard but the just amount for Saïx to notice. His first thought is to join him, it’s not often he is the one making Demyx run after him, it’s usually the other way around. However, he quickly understands the true reason of Xigbar’s joy - and it’s not one he shares. 

Having control over space means one thing: you can’t be restrained. In a flash, Xigbar’s wrist disappears from Saïx’s hold and his hand reappears a few centimeters away,  _ still  _ in the Luna Diviner’s pants. Without missing a beat, he dives back into the motion, fingers spreading the man’s folds and sliding back with ease. Saïx chokes on a moan, hand flying to his mouth to cover any leaking sound. 

He glares to the man who smirks at the sight of his flushed companion but doesn’t stop, returning to that sweet back and forth motions, pressing right where he knows Saïx likes it. He hasn’t moved from his initial position, still lying on his back, but he now revels in the beautiful view presented to him, stars forgotten. 

“Xigbar,” the man growls in between gritted teeth, biting back a sob. His hand not covering his mouth shoots down to catch Xigbar’s wrist, more as a way to ground himself than to stop him. The heat is building back too rapidly and he knows he is not gonna last long enough for their unwanted witness to  _ not  _ hear him. “He’s gonna hear us.”

_ That  _ makes Xigbar moves. His face is suddenly close, his eyes glinting maliciously in the night, and he smiles, all pointy teeth on display. “Oh, Moonglade, but I  _ want  _ him to hear  **you** .” With a skilled twist of his wrist, he simultaneously presses his thumb to Saïx’s clit and curls his fingers just right, and Saïx is gone. 

He throws his head back against the hard ground, teeth biting so hard into his lower lip it draws blood, suppressing what would have been an incredibly loud moan had he been granted the privacy. His nails dig hard into Xigbar’s skin, a promise to leave marks for days, as his back arches off the roof, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. 

He is just regaining control over his body and mind that the warm hands leave him, suddenly feeling cold and lonely. He opens his eyes to see the infinite starry sky, but not Xigbar who’s lied back down, now on his side, and is looking at Saïx in a way the man can’t quite grasp - there is something there, underneath all the lies and the secrets, untold, alone, reaching for him, a fondness he doesn’t fully understand yet. The thought doesn’t stay, flying away the moment Xigbar shifts away from Saïx like he is  _ done _ .

He frowns, noticing the obvious tent in Xigbar’s pants.  _ What does he think he is doing _ ? Before he goes too far away, his hand fly to Xigbar’s collar and violently tugs him forward until their lips crash together. A sound of surprise escapes Xigbar but is quickly drowned out by the clash of teeth, tongue slipping past compliant lips. The position is far from comfortable, noses crushed against each other, limbs pressed between bodies and the hard ground of the roof in awkward ways, with no reach and no space to move; Saïx groans in the kiss before lifting his, admittedly still shivering, hips off the ground and pushing Xigbar on his back before straddling him. He breaks the kiss with a smirk and sits up, hands already sliding down the clothed chest beneath him, undoing the zipper of the long black cloak on their way.

“Didn’t take you for the type to leave before the fun even started. Afraid I’ll be too good for you?” He teases, one side of his mouth rising along with his eyebrows, almost as a challenge. He bends forwards, hands already doing quick work of his and Xigbar’s pants. His lips ghost over Xigbar’s, barely touching, and he can feel the cold and unnatural breath of the Nobody. “Or are you getting so old you can’t handle more than a bit of foreplay?” 

Before the man can retort, he frees his cock from his pants and gives it a good squeeze. He’s so close he notices the slight twitch of Xigbar’s eye in answer to the Luna Diviner’s defiance - _the only he can ever allow himself_ , he thinks. With one hand on the older man’s chest as leverage, he straightens up as he guides the rock hard cock in his hand to his dripping hole. On any other occasion, Saïx would have been more cautious - a condom, some lube, a mattress under his knees, anything to make it the most enjoyable, painless and lasting,- but he is _so goddamn horny, so_ _fucking wet_ , he bottoms out without a second thought. 

His fingers clutch Xigbar’s shirt as he chocks on a strangled moan, air knocked out of his lungs. Hands immediately grab his hips to keep him there, groins flushed against one another, as the loudest whispered “ _ fuck _ ” reaches his ringing ears. He can feel Xigbar twitches inside of him, and he is  _ so full _ , it’s  _ so hot _ , he feels  _ so good _ . 

A sudden pain flashes across his ass with a slap, nails then digging in the flesh. “Rat got your tongue, Moonglade? Get those pretty hips moving.” Xigbar chuckles. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts his hips all the way until but the tip remains, before letting gravity do its job and pulling him back down. He goes deliberately slow at first, lazily moving up, quickly falling back, wanting to annoy Xigbar, but he inadvertently grazes against that delightful spot that get his head spinning. He clenches hard around Xigbar who jerks up and hits that spot once more, and Saïx sees stars.  _ Fuck it _ . He rolls his hips forward, searching for that feeling once more, hitting it again, barely missing it, rising and falling until he gets what he wants. He moves faster, moans rolling off his tongue like a mantra, desperately trying to reach that sweet ecstasy.

It’s not until his world is turned upside down and his back hit the floor that he remembers he is not alone. “Can’t let you have all the fun,” Xigbar whispers in his ear. One of his hand slide underneath Saïx’s knee and pushes his leg up, and when he moves  _ oh _ -

Saïx throws his head back, mouth opening in a silent sob, as his hands fly to grab onto  _ something, anything _ . Xigbar doesn’t waste an instant and quickly fall into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Saïx so deliciously fast, hitting his g-spot each time. The air fills with the sound of skin slapping against skin, whimpers and unintelligible words and names. And all Saïx can hear is Xigbar’s cock against his ass, his name falling off the man’s lips as he presses his face in the crook of his neck, teeth marking the skin for a day, maybe two. He’s overwhelmed, the heat in his stomach growing once more, threatening to spill at any moment. 

And then, Xigbar stops after a particularly hard thrust, body shaking and voice breaking as he moans. “Saïx, fu-” But the man can’t hear him, feeling his insides being filled with thick cum and there’s  _ so much _ he can feel some slides down his ass, pooling under him, and it’s all he needs for his body to tremble and his head to drown in a hundred thoughts a second, of things he wants to say and things he knows he shouldn’t do, like whimpering so loudly they’re sure to get caught, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on them: his world suddenly turns black.

When he comes back to himself, eyes blinking rapidly, he is breathless, like he has just run a marathon. He takes a deep breath as Xigbar slowly rises from his position on Saïx’s torso, and the man looks completely wrecked as well - Saïx must have passed out for a second if not less then. 

Instead of his usually awful dumb jokes after sex, this time Xigbar is silent. He ruffles his hair which has escaped from his hair tie sometime during their time together and smiles, soft, content, his face flushed in the pale light of the night. Saïx looks up at him, eyes wide, as the stars shine brighter behind the man he holds dear. If he didn’t know better, he’d say his heart warmed at the sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) \- [carrd](https://imnotanironwall.carrd.co/)


End file.
